An Angel Falls
by iclethea
Summary: Two months have passed since Edward left Bella. Bella finally snaps, requiring a release. But can she really kill herself? A/U Mid New Moon. Rated T for Suicidal themes One-Shot Mostly written by Fallen Angel death


Hey Guys! Just a little one-shot I thought up! My friend Amanda wrote most of this one-shot so please check out her stories! She's an awesome writer!

* * *

><p>An Angel Falls<p>

**Bella**

I sighed as I stood in my bedroom. My heart felt like a gaping hole in my chest. It was like I was a living zombie. I did everything I should. I kept up with my schoolwork, did my homework, ate, slept and went to work. About a week ago my chest tore again, worse than any other time before and it happened. I had snapped. Like a rubber band snapping back when you let it go, my mind had snapped and I lost it. I was convinced. I had to die. I _needed _to die. It was my release.

I had planned it perfectly I would take most of the Advil in the press in the bathroom, and then I would fill the bath when Charlie left to visit Billy in La Push. Then I would commit the deed. I heard the muffled sound of Charlie calling a goodbye to me from the front door. I opened the door.

"Bye dad!" I called down to him. "I love you!" It was the last time he would ever hear me say this. The thought brought tears to my eyes. I heard the front door close and Charlie's car drive away. I sighed again. I felt so guilty about doing this to Charlie and Renée but I needed this.

I waited for a moment, steeling myself for what I was about to do. My chest jarred with pain, fuelling my desire to end this, this agony this pain. My only regret would be that Charlie would have to find me. I hated the way I was going to put him through so much pain but then again, he was better off without me. I was nothing but a burden, a zombie who only resembled his daughter in looks. All my life had drained the moment he had left me. The very thought had me bent double, tears leaking from my eyes, creating a ribbon like pattern. Taking a breath, I hugged my chest hoping I didn't fall apart now. I couldn't, I was so close. Slowly I made my way to the bathroom, my feet dragging me mechanically. In a dazed like state I reached for the bottle, my salvation to this never ending nightmare.

Gripping them tightly, my strength renewed itself. I would do this. With a death like grip I hung onto them, heading for the bathroom, my feet sounding nosey against the hard wooded floor. The sound echoed eerily through the still house. Anxious now, I moved faster increasing my pace before halting at the bathroom door. Taking a breath, I moved, pushing the light door open, wincing as it creaked loudly.

Dim light filtered the room my own personal tomb. I turned, hissing at the reflection the mirror showed me, a shadow of the girl who used to be me. My chest jarred painfully tearing my gaze from the mirror. Blowing a kiss goodbye I turned, throwing back the pills one by one in rapid movements. They tasted foul against my dry throat and with difficulty I swallowed, forcing them down, ignoring my body's initial reaction to gag. To each pill I thought of their names. I thought of Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and finally him, my own personal toast to them all.

I began to fill dizzy the world spinning in front of my eyes. Stumbling, my hands grasped the icy taps of the bath. I was so tired but the pain was fading, fading into nothingness. A smile graced my face the first true smile in ages.

Slipping into the bath, I leaned back, the coldness from the water seeping through my skin. I closed my eyes listening as the water gushed, the sound slowly but surely fading.

_Goodbye Charlie I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this but I can't do it._

A tear slipped down my cheek but the smile remained. Slowly I saw him, his beautiful smile, his lean body, those bronze locks and at last, those topaz eyes. Those eyes were the last thing I saw before I shut my eyes and drifted into darkness, never ending darkness

**Charlie**

"See you Billy!" I smiled. Billy grinned back at me. Jacob waved at me from behind him. I walked back to my car, my heart immediately feeling heavy. I hated thinking it, but I dreaded going home. I dreaded seeing my daughter's empty blank eyes. I sounded terrible, dreading to see my daughter, but I hated to see her this way, heartbroken and empty. I drove down the familiar roads between La Push and Forks, thinking about the last few months. Sam Uley had brought my daughter home after four hours of being missing. She was brought back as an empty shell of the former self. For the first week since he left her, she never ate or slept. This worried me. Then she started doing everything she should, but her heart wasn't in it. It was as if an alien had taken over her body. I would kill Edward Cullen if I ever saw him again. I would kill him with my bare hands. I hated him to the pits of hell. At that moment, I pulled up outside my house, pulling me out of my reverie. I opened the door to hear the water running upstairs. A look of confusion crossed my face.

I climbed the stairs, my heart pounding an irregular rhythm. The water hit my ears first making a peaceful like sound as it hit the floor. Wait, the floor? Worry pumped through my veins like adrenaline as I pushed the door open, frantic now. The sight that met my eyes burned through my brain, an image that would never leave me until the day I died.

"BELLA!" My voice rose as I rushed forward, grabbing my baby girl. Her limp body sank against me. Tears pricked my eyes and a clanging noise echoed through the room as a rounded bottle fell from her grasp.

Glass sprinkled everywhere merging with the water, causing the few pills left to swim in a sickly circle. I pushed my fingers to her neck, her body like ice against mine. I knew before I even checked that she was gone, my baby gone.

My heart exploded in pain that I could never have comprehended.

"Bella," I murmured her name over and over, rocking us both, my legs becoming soaked from the water that dripped over the tub. I pushed her hair back, looking into the face of my angel. She was gone, all because of him. Fury laced my body, marring with the grief. I clutched her tighter, the tears coming faster, my throat burning, my body shaking from the force of my sobs.

A howl escaped my throat, vibrating through the room. A bang sounded downstairs but I didn't care. She was gone gone, forever, never to smile laugh or cry again.

A hand on my shoulder, someone gently shaking me and with blurry eyes I looked up into the face of Alice her golden orbs shining down at me like an angel.

"Let her go Charlie" her voice was soft, coaxing, her eyes glistening from unshed tears.

"I can't, she's my baby, and I can't." Her hand tightened.

"You have to Charlie. She's at peace now. Let her go." Closing my eyes I moved, laying her gently down, my heart breaking beyond repair. A sob escaped Alice's throat before she guided me downstairs.

A tall male stood near the door, his blonde hair shining, golden orbs full of sorrow.

"Jasper will take care of her Charlie," Alice mumbled in my ear. I buried my head in my hands, hoping, praying this was a bad dream my prayers weren't answered. The tall blonde moved, murmuring something I couldn't hear before disappearing upstairs.

I closed my eyes as she rubbed my back, her icy touch strangely calm. Nothing would be the same. She was gone. There was no going back. I howled grief and hatred filling me. I felt piercing grief for losing her hatred for him, all because of him.

**Jasper**

Jogging upstairs, I carefully entered the bathroom, pushing Bella's hair gently back. There was nothing I could do but Alice had begged me to try. Scanning her unmarked flesh, I struck gently, nipping at her wrist, the mark shining brightly. Her blood, still fresh, hit my throat but I felt no animalistic urge. I waited, hoping, praying, and begging but nothing. I pushed her hair back, caressing gently.

"I'm sorry," I murmured both to her and to the woman downstairs placing a gentle kiss to her icy forehead I lay her down. My eyes were shining and for the first time, hatred filled me, hatred for my own brother.

The funeral was held three days later. My family all attended. Esme was inconsolable when she found out. Renée was also inconsolable. She and her husband Phil had caught the next plane. She was in the front row with Charlie, Phil, Billy, Harry and Jacob. Renee sobbed through the entire service. The grief and sorrow had me dry-sobbing along with my Alice. As her coffin was lowered into the earth, Renée flung herself onto the coffin, begging those around her not to separate her from her child. Phil had gently pulled her back as people threw soil on top of Bella's black coffin.

That's when Edward showed up.

"YOU!" Charlie screamed at him when he saw him. Pure rage and hate rolled from him in waves. He attempted to punch Edward, but Emmett got to him first. With all his strength, he punched Edward square in the jaw. A loud crack issued from Edward's face. It took a lot for a vampire's jaw to break. The rest of my family dragged Edward away from the scene. Oddly, he didnt eve look bothered that hi mate was dead. In fact, he looked calm and peaceful. Alice had checked his future, confirming that he was not going to Italy or something. This was even more confusing. Why would he be so calm?

A week later I found out, when we all got an invitation to Edward and Jacob Black's wedding.


End file.
